camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BioWareMythic
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dark Age of Camelot Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Greetings! Thank you for starting this project! By the way, remember to categorize your images. Makes them easier to find when other people want to put them on other pages and it avoids double posting in the end. Knowledgebase Races Hi Dave, These knowledgebase articles seem obsolete now that you have proper information pages, however if you plan on keeping them you may want to include Minotaurs (I think that's the only ones missing) on the following pages: *What are the Races that you can play in Albion? *What are the Races that you can play in Hibernia? *What are the Races that you can play in Midgard? Etaew 21:47, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Portal Pages - Return Links Could each of the sub portal pages have a way to navigate back to the main portal page? I think this is a vital navigational aid. I sometimes find myself clicking left and right on those arrows at the bottom for a while to return to the page I want. Think of it like a site logo, we need something to click to reset it. Example *Home Page *Click Albion *__MISSING A WAY BACK TO HOME PAGE HERE__ *Home Page *Click Realm Ranks *etc Etaew 22:08, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Titles Section We should probably also have a section created for titles and how to achieve them. If you create an entry for the page on the portal section I can fill it out. A list that I found on the web is http://camelotvault.ign.com/wiki/index.php/Titles Etaew 11:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Pendragon I've been asked to create a Pendragon page, which will hold information on frequently asked questions. I know some are covered in the Knowledgebase, but lets be honest, it's not easy to get information from there. I'd like to create a page which covers: *How to patch to Pendragon *How to connect to Pendragon *How to get to level 50 *Where Do I Get Items *How Can I get Gold *Where to get ML items *Where do I get respecs *Where do I get diamond seals *How does charcopy work I will create this page now and we can rename it later if we need to, and I could do with a decision on where an entry to Pendragon could be placed, perhaps a Test Server, or Testing DAOC icon should be on the portal somewhere. Etaew 12:09, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Zone Nav I originally posted this on Kai's talk page as he was doing a lot of zone edits, but it's probably best to ask about it here. How are we going to handle neutral zones? Agramon is listed for each realm, so I added Darkness Falls to each realms classic dungeons, we will need to also add Balbans Breach and Nergals Breach to the realms as well. Any design ideas on this? I don't think there are enough zones to justify having a Neutral Zones navigation box. Also, related to this each Atlantis zone is duplicated in game by realm, but not on the wiki, they will of course have the same information, until we start to describe npcs. Something to consider. Etaew 20:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Default New User Message http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:98.239.99.203 is it the latest person in the admin group the message is posted by, or was this a concious decision that the message comes from me? Etaew 15:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ^^ thats just wikia algorithm thing. haha, no I'm not speaking for you :) yet. BioWareMythic 17:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Classbox - Spec Lines Any objection if I add Spec Lines to the classbox under the Class Stats section? I feel the classbox should be the vital information, and users can then click these spec lines to jump straight to info and abilities in that line. I think the main class pages should be left for background information, opinions and guides etc. Etaew 19:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Here is an example of what I was thinking: Infiltrator http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110616195951/camelotherald/images/f/fb/Infiltrator.jpg Information Type: Stealther Profession: Guild of Shadows Races: Briton Inconnu Saracen Class Stats Primary: Dexterity Secondary: Quickness Tertiary: Strength Specs: Slash Thrust Critical Strike Dual Wield Envenom Stealth Abilities: Armor: Cloth Leather Weaponry: Staves Slashing Thrusting Crossbows Miscellaneous: Sprint Evade (1,5,10,20,30,40,50) Tireless (15) Caltrops (35) --Etaew 08:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Parser Function I don't like the way the profession in classbox appears as N/A if there is a value for profession but no page exists. The code used: #ifexist: } | } | N/A I don't really know mediawiki syntax, ideally we want something like if } "" | N/A | } Etaew 15:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I think I fixed it, if you see it rendering N?A where it shouldn't can you link me? Thanks D BioWareMythic 19:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yup works well Mauler is a good example. Thanks. Etaew 19:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Realm Order Consistency I've noticed on a few pages, and this may be me being silly, but it stands out the order of the realms changes based on where you are looking. http://web.cdn.eamythic.com/sites/daoc/files/images/2011_05_rohead_Tshirts_2.jpg Albion, Hibernia, Midgard. http://darkageofcamelot.com/content/three-realms Albion, Hibernia, Midgard http://web.cdn.eamythic.com/sites/daoc/files/images/minotaurmodels.jpg Hibernia, Albion, Midgard http://darkageofcamelot.com/content/rvr-server-types Albion, Midgard, Hibernia http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Age_of_Camelot_Wiki Albion, Midgard, Hibernia http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Classes Albion, Hibernia, Midgard And there a few other examples, anyway, if we go by number order we know Albion = Realm 1, Midgard = Realm 2, Hibernia = Realm 3. We should have a consistent order. Etaew 09:20, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Portal Page Thanks for adding the home icon it helps, apart from pages like this where there is an edit link placed. http://imageshack.us/f/204/homenav.png/ I think the order of the page could be more pleasing to the eye, at the moment the 3 realm choice is spread over the page with sub categories spaced along the bottom. I think the realm choice should take up the left part of the page, whilst the categories are options on the right, this could make the page a lot more ordered. Etaew 09:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Navigation Perhaps I leave you too many messages, but I randomly browse stuff, and things occur to me at different times. How do you change the nav menu? Something protected? I tried the Edit this menu option, but it didnt change it. I wanted to include some of the newer items and standardise the order comparing to the home page. Etaew 15:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Either someone else changed it or it was a cache issue, seems to be fine now. Etaew 13:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Table Template Could we have a table template created to provide us with an easier way to create the same style tables on different pages. Realm Abilities has a crazy amount of html code in it. I copied 3 rows into City of Camelot NPCs trying to get a feel for the layout of the page. Not sure how well we can change the background of alternate rows. Need to think about how we are going to provide a standardised style to tables, created a few rows on another example Banelord listing that master levels abilities Etaew 20:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Another thing I noticed, http://www.bioware.com/ on the daoc section of the slider (towards the end) the link to game information goes to a page under construction page. Etaew 09:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Zonebox My thoughts on the Zonebox would like to see all the important information there, as well as villages/dungeons adding the adjacent zones. Camelot Hills Information Realm: Albion Expansion: Classic Villages: Cotswold Castle Sauvage Dungeons: Tomb of Mithra Darkness Falls Demons Breach Adjacent Zones: City of Camelot (West) Caerwent (West) Black Mountains South (North West) Forest Sauvage (North) Salisbury Plains (South) Realm Ranks I've added a test design for the Realm Ranks page, let me know if it's worth doing the entire table. Etaew 08:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Expansions I've been working through some of the Expansions pages, I've added a nav box, and I've been adding content to the pages, I've also added a collection of logos for the expansions. You may want to go and re-order the information and images that I have added. Etaew 09:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) localhost I'm quite impressed with this one http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:98.253.60.161 Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 18:06, July 7, 2011 Etaew 18:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Bans I just banned http://camelotherald.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/82.181.240.80 for some pretty unacceptible defacement. Etaew 08:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Link Could you have some sort of wiki link on the darkageofcamelot.com website? The only way that I can see to get here from there is to randomly click some links, the classes link here, but it's not very intuitive. Etaew 10:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Race Icons I've changed the text lists on the Races page, and only the Albion races have prettier pictures, could Midgard and Hibernia receive the same treatment at some point please. I've had to manually enter the Midgard and Hibernian races instead of using Rtab class Etaew 11:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Grouped instead of seperate Okay so I'm trying to save up some topics to discuss to post in a single message instead of multiple. Most people usually get my aliases letters mixed up, it took you longer than most for your first mistake, I won't hold it against you. I understand you have been busy and I appreciate the work and changes you are making. Are you working on the account center? Interesting changes on that people are having some difficulties on the forums, I like some of the changes, although most buttons don't work and I had to work around it. I agree with keeping the classbox short and sweet but I also believe it should have the necessary navigational elements, and it serves as an "Official" box with pointers and information about the class, as such I wanted the abilities and specs to be there. The rest of the page is filled with descriptions, lore, opinion and various other information. Zonebox I agree is the same, and I also agree that for a navigational purpose, people will use a single zone list (The Zones page does need work) on my previous site for DOL we had the following structure: *Expansion **Regions ***Cities ***Zones ***Dungeons I associate a lot of the zones in DAoC with expansions, and this is a nice way to group them up. Also I rather like the way http://www.wowhead.com/ does it, Database->Zones->Continent, so if we won't do it by expansion we could do it by region still. *Regions **Cities **Zones **Dungeons Perhaps Cities and Dungeons could be merged, shrug, but I prefer the grouping by expansion method. Thanks for the change in the portal home button, it akes it a lot easier to navigate, can I request another change before I annoy you, can you add the following links in some sort of text subsection at the bottom so I can see the styling. *Titles *Pendragon *Bugs I can't remember if we were goign to include any other pages to this. I also want the Crafting link restored, whether in a text link or the graphic, I still think it is important. I want to be adding a list of crafting recipies and ingredients at some point for each craft. Would you also be able to upload the logo/icons for each of the trade skills. I don't know if you have any higher resolution or detail images for these, but the client ones would work well. One of my random projects that I half forgot about was an icon generating web app, it would cut the base icon image maps in the appropriate place by icon ID, could we have something similar on the wiki or do we have to upload every single image? Arg! Here is the page I created: http://www.dolserver.net/resources/icons/ and here is a sample icon http://www.dolserver.net/resources/icons/icon.php?model=306 We need to make a decision on the class groupings for each of the realm portal pages. *Template:Portal/Albion *Template:Portal/Midgard *Template:Portal/Hibernia Albion and Hibernia classes are pretty easy to group, they have groups of classes in guilds. Midgard is different where all classes following a different god and in a different house. So I have added these just on the page in a table, to be honest I find this a lot easier on the eye than the Albion and Hibernia one where we split up the classes. If you are certain you want to continue to group the classes I can suggest two ways we can group the Midgard ones firstly by epic quest line. *Bonedancer, Spiritmaster and Warlock *Warrior, Berserker, Hunter, Savage and Mauler *etc Alternatively you could group the classes by their old base class *Viking **Warior, Thane, etc *Mystic *Rogue *etc I posted this message on my talk page, so you might have not seen it, I will repeat it here anyway. I have been manually going through each old herald news posts and finding the grab bag type articles, I've been adding them to DOL in a forum (http://www.dolserver.net/viewforum.php?f=68 ), you will have to let me know if you plan to grab them from your old DB or if I should eventually post something here. This task is fantastic, currently on post 215 out of over 3k, but there is really useful information Sanya released through communication with the dev team about how the game works. A lot of nostalga too, found some great articles shortly after release about Mythics early plans, and some interesting bugs that needed emergency fixes. Cough, hopefully no-one reads DOL's FB page, I've been quoting some. Etaew 19:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) And finally.. yup. This is probably out of your scope of control, when I was adding the new class and race descriptions from the client I noticed a number of typos, is it something you guys could fix? I suppose I could add it to the Bugs section. It's a pretty minor fix, but I actually felt a bit embarrassed for new people reading it. I also noticed a lot of the descriptions weren't balanced and didn't mention any of the special mechanics for the classes. I have added these new descriptions to the Albion , Midgard and Hibernia pages. To reproduce: *Log In *Select Realm *Create new character *Select race or class *Observe the descriptions A good example: The celts are a war-like tribe of Hibernian people who are known for their ferocity in battle. With a versatility that allows them to master nearly any fighting style, they are known (MISSING A TO) strike fear in to their enemies by charging wildly into battle with tattoos of woad across their faces. and another Theurgist'(MISSING AN S)' are spellcasters who harness the power of Air, Ice and Earth and shape them into spells capable of calling forth elemental creatures to aid them in battle. There are a few others. I've been wondering if you play / have played DAoC before or are just a web guy brought in to work on things. Anyway thanks for reading, thats all for now. Now back to finishing my report for tomorrow. Etaew 22:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC)